Home Sweet Home
by SerenaFlamma
Summary: So now the gangs all home. What's going to happen to them? Do they find love? Who ends up with who? And what about school? Does Takuya really flunk that math test? All this and more coming at you. Ah...theres just no place like home! NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Home Agian

" Zoe

" Zoe! Phone!" Mrs. Orimoto called up the stairs.

Zoe blinked and rubbed at her eyes. " Coming!" She called as she shuffled down the steps.

Finally she reached the bottom and her mom held out the phone to her. " Honestly what did you do yesterday? I've never seen you so exhausted!" Her mom muttered as Zoe took the offered phone and lifted it to her ear. " Hullo?" Zoe asked sleepily.

" Zoe?" Someone asked. The voice sounded familiar, so familiar…but why? She felt like she knew it well.

" Mm-Hmm." Zoe murmured, still rubbing her eyes.

" Hey Zoe. It's Takuya." Takuya said.

Immediately Zoe's eyes snapped open. Takuya! Of course! The digital world! The spirits! Suddenly she was wide-awake. " Yeah?" She said.

" Just checking." Takuya said.

" Checking what?" Zoe asked skeptically.

" You know the number. Just wanted to be sure you didn't leave us the number for the pizza place or something. Not that we wouldn't have seen you at school anyway but…" Takuya trailed.

Zoe nodded. She understood without him saying. After good nights sleep all the stuff that had happened seemed pretty unbelievable. She didn't blame him for wanting to be sure.

Just yesterday they had gotten back from the digital world and found Koichi alive. After they'd all made certain he was okay and stuff they'd all exchanged numbers with promises to call and had gone home. Now it was all coming back. Koichi…Koji…

" Hey Takuya do you know how Koji and Koichi are doing?" She asked.

" You mean you don't know?"

" Know what?" Zoe asked worried.

" Their fine. Koichi's mom came and checked up on him. Koji went home a bit later. Koichi's expected to make a full recovery. He'll be home tomorrow. The doctors just want to check to be sure. They say its miracle he lived let alone suffered no permanent injuries." Takuya explained.

Zoe exhaled a breath she hadn't known she was holding. They were safe. " So have you talked to JP and Tommy yet?" She asked.

" Nope. That reminds me though. I wanted to invite you all over tonight. I think we should have a ' Welcome Home' party for Koichi. This will be the pre-party party. I'm gonna have Koji call their mom and ask but it should be okay."

" Cool!" Zoe said. " This'll be fun. So is it at your house or Koichi's?"

" Koichi's if his mom says yeah. Mine if she says no." Takuya said. " By the way did you just get up?"

Zoe looked down at her sweatpants and flannel nightshirt. She didn't even remember changing she'd been so exhausted. " Yeah sorta. Why?" She asked.

" Just thought you sounded tired. I couldn't sleep much really." Takuya said.

" Why?" Zoe asked even though she knew the answer.

"…" There was no answer.

" Takuya?" Zoe asked.

" Huh? Oh sorry. My mom says its time for breakfast. Listen would you do me a favor and call Koji and ask him if his mom will let us have the party? I'm going to eat and maybe nap a bit. If she says yes call JP and Tommy and tell them to meet us at the park on 43rd Street at five. If she says no call me before then and we'll all meet at my place." Takuya said.

" That's a pretty complex plan for someone who doesn't have to do any of the work." Zoe sighed. " Fine. I'll call Koji. What's his number?"

" Don't you have it? The two of you exchanged cell phones before we left remember? " Takuya said, yawning.

" Oh yeah…" Zoe trailed.

" Listen I'm gonna go eat. Bacon calls. Bye!" Takuya said.

" Bye." Zoe said back and the line went dead. Slowly she set the phone down on the base. It still felt so incredible. Like it was just a dream. But the way she felt. What she remembered. JP. Tommy. Takuya. Koichi. Koji…. They weren't dreams.

With she took of at a jog back up the stairs. Her cell phone was bound to be up there somewhere. Now that she thought about it she did remember giving her cell phone to Koji for a minute before she left so he could put his number in. He'd given her his as well and she'd added herself. The bandana boy had also promised to give the number to Koichi once he found his phone again. Apparently the doctors had taken it. She'd also given the number to Takuya on his phone and scrawled the number on the back of JP's hand with one of the hospital pens. Thinking about it she realized she'd forgotten Tommy and felt a twinge of regret. Then again the real mistake had been giving it to JP. She hoped she wouldn't have to change numbers. If he was anything like back at the digital world…then again after a while he hadn't been so bad, but still.

Sure enough there it. The small pink cell phone sat on the end table of her bed not far from where her old clothes lie on the floor. Picking it up she flipped it open and saw that it was flashing that she had a message. Zoe furrowed her brow and clicked to receive it, lifting it to her ear.

For a second there was silence then she heard. " Hey Zoe." The voice was quiet and seemed pretty uncomfortable but kind. Koji. " I just wanted to let you know that Koichi's going to be okay. He'll be home soon." There was silence a moment more. " Yeah…well I just thought you might want to know…call me back I guess." Koji said at last and the message ended.

Zoe smiled. Koji must have called after she went to bed yesterday. She smiled at the thought. It was nice of him. She wished she'd checked her messages before. Then she might not be on phone duty. Then again…knowing Takuya he would have found a way to make her do it anyway.

With that she pressed send and the phone started to dial Koji back. She wondered if he'd called from his home phone or his cell. It rung four times before being picked up.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

_This must be Koji's step mom!_ Zoe thought. " Yes…Umm…Mrs. Minamoto?"

" Yes this is her." The woman said.

" Hi. I'm Zoe Orimoto. Can I talk to Koji for a second?" She asked.

" Sure hon. Hang on." Mrs. Minamoto said.

Zoe heard Mrs. Minamoto yell for Koji then there was some rustling as she handed over the phone. Zoe vaguely heard her say "It's a girl! Zoe something." Zoe smiled as she heard Koji's bemused sigh.

" Zoe?" Koji asked.

Zoe almost jumped. It was so weird to hear Koji over the phone. She could picture him in her head clearly. The whole thing was very weird in fact, somehow more then it had been with Takuya. Given all they'd been through it was shocking to hear him on the phone and not see him. " Y-Yeah." Zoe said hurriedly when she realized Koji was waiting for her to say something.

" Hey." Koji said. He seemed to find the whole thing a bit awkward too. " Did you get my message?"

" Yeah. I'm glad Koichi's okay. Say hi to him for me." Zoe said.

" Sure."

For a moment there was silence then both spoke at once.

" Hey Zoe d-"

" Oh yeah Ta-"

Both fell silent.

" Go ahead." Koji urged.

" Alright. I talked to Takuya and he thought it might be fun if we all planned a surprise party for Koichi when he comes home. He wanted me to have you ask your mom if that's okay. Otherwise were having it at Takuya's."

" So why didn't Takuya call me?" Koji asked and Zoe detected a wry amusement, as if he just couldn't wait to hear what new excuse Takuya had.

" He muttered something about bacon then hung up. I'm supposed to call JP and Tommy if its alright. The sad part is I forgot to get Tommy's number and I really don't want to call JP this early in the morning…not sure I could deal… but whatever…" Zoe sighed.

" Heh." Koji laughed.

" So what were you going to say Koji?" Zoe asked.

" Huh?"

" You were about to say something then you told me to go ahead."

" Oh yeah." Koji said. " It's nothing important really. I was just gonna ask if you wanted to come see Koichi with me."

" Cool. I'd like to see how he's doing." Zoe said. " When are you going?"

" Huh?" Koji asked.

" When are you going? I want to come." Zoe said.

" Really?" Koji said.

" Yeah. Then we can just go from there to the park if your mom says its okay. That's where Takuya wants us to meet."

" Oh. Um… I'm going to leave here in about an hour. Do you want me to call and ask now and then call you back?" Koji asked.

" Sure." Zoe said.

" I can call JP and Tommy if you like." Koji offered. " I got their numbers too."

" Ohmygod! Thank you Koji!" Zoe breathed. " You're the best!"

" …" Zoe could practically see Koji blush and felt herself blush as well.

" Thanks again Koji." Zoe said again gratefully.

" Welcome." Koji mumbled.

" So you'll call me back?" Zoe asked.

" Yeah."

" Great! See you later!" Zoe chirped into the phone. Come to think of it she could use some breakfast too!



(An hour and some phone calls later)

" Hey Zoe." Koji said walking down the sidewalk. He was clad in usual fashion with bandana as well and Zoe smiled to see it. Somehow it just felt like so long as Koji wore the bandana nothing bad could happen. He'd worn it throughout their journey to the digital world and back and all had been well.

" Hey." Zoe said falling into step with him. " So its all a go?"

" Yep. Mom says the party sounds great and JP and Tommy are both free." Koji said.

" That's great. I'm sure this will be fun!" Zoe said. " Remember what we said yesterday? Best friends forever." She smiled.

Koji nodded. " Yeah. It's weird isn't it? Being back in the real world after all that? You just keep expecting something to pop out at you but then you remember it won't and this is real life you know?" Koji said looking to the sky.

" Yeah." Zoe said. " I miss being able to digivolve to tell the truth. Not that I miss the fighting and stuff but Kazemon and Zephyrmon were like a part of me."

" I know what you mean. I'm not sure what it'll be like to never evolve again."

" Well remember what the Ledgendary Warriors said. We could meet again." Zoe said though there wasn't much behind it.

" Yeah." Koji said.

" So what will you miss most?" Zoe asked as she stepped over a crack in the sidewalk. She'd always found it fun to see how far she could walk without stepping on one.

" About the digital world? I…I'm not sure. All of it. I mean I met you guys it was so amazing we all learned so much! Being the warrior of light was exciting too. Then I met Koichi. I don't really know. I'm going to miss all of it."

" Me too." Zoe said looking closly at him. He seemed different since they'd come back. She was worried about him but happy too. He'd found his brother and they were finally going to be a real family. She wondered how long he'd wanted that.

" You okay?" Koji asked.

" Huh?"

" You're staring. Is something wrong?" Koji asked.

" No nothings wrong its just that I'm happy. I'm happy it all turned out okay and we got home fine and stuff. And I'm happy you found Koichi too."

Koji regarded her for a moment then smiled broadly. " Thanks. I'm pretty glad myself. I'm glad were all safe really."

" Yeah." Zoe said.

For a while the two walked in silence. Finally Zoe said. " Isn't it weird? You know that we all lived so close and never met?"

" Yeah it is." Koji said. It seemed like this had just occurred to him as well.

" I would have liked to have met you before."

Koji paused for a moment. " No I don't think you would…I wasn't a nice person Zoe."

Zoe shook her head. " Not true. I liked you from the beginning. I mean sure you could be a bit annoying and you were sorta rude that once but you were never mean Koji." Zoe smiled.

Koji regarded her, expecting to see amusement or mocking on her features but there was none. " Thanks but really that says more about you then me." Koji smiled.

Before Zoe could ask what he meant they'd arrived at the hospital. After finding a nurse to direct them to Koichi's new room the two set out. Koji almost got hit once by a frantic nurse's aid much to the amusement of Zoe but in the end they both made it there unharmed.

Koichi sat up when he saw them and flicked of the TV. " Koji. Zoe." He smiled. " Hi. Thanks for coming."

" You're welcome. Don't worry about it." Koji said walking over to stand by his brother.

Zoe smiled. " Yeah and I wanted to come. No family obligations here so no need for thanks." She addded walking over to the bed to stand beside Koji.

" So hows the hospital treating you brother?" Koji asked.

Koichi laughed. " Well I guess I'm fine though their Jell-o leaves much to be desired." He said

Zoe and Koji laughed.

" So you're feeeling better then?" Zoe asked.

" Yeah. The medicine is working well though I am getting a bit sick of hearing that it's a miracle I'm alive."

Zoe grinned. " I can see how that would be."

" Hey Koichi wheres mom?" Koji asked.

" She went home. She stayed the night here last night. It took almost five doctors to convince her that I would be fine if she went home and got a few hours sleep. She deserved it too. I'm sorry to have worried her." Koichi said.

Zoe smiled. " You must really love your mom."

" Yeah." Koichi said. " She's everything. Well everything except Koji."

Koji looked a bit startled but Zoe laughed, settling down on a chair beside the bed. " Yeah. Can't forget Koji!"

" So have you guys talked to the others today? What's the news?" Koichi asked.

" Not much. Were meeting at the park later today." Koji said. " They all said to tell you hi and that they hope youre doing well and I think Tommy said not to cry."

Zoe smiled. " That's so like Tommy."

Koichi nodded. " It is."

" So can I get you anything?" Zoe asked. " I think we passed some veding machines. Or are you not allowed to have anything?"

Koichi lit up. " No no I can eat! I wasn't going to ask but the nurses said it's fine if I eat. I just can't get up. I don't get it! There's no stairs anywhere near here! If its not too much trouble can you grab me something? I'll pay you back."

Zoe smiled. " Don't worry about paying me. It's fine. The least I can do. Be right back." She giggled.

Koichi turned to Koji. " I'm glad you brought her. It's good to see both of you."

" I'm glad I brought her too though I cant say much about you taking advantage of her like that."

" I'm not trying to take advantage of her! I offered to pay! She insisted! But I must say it's intriguing that you're the defensive one." Koichi protested.

" Huh? What do you mean by that?" Koji asked, a light shade of pink spreading across his face.

" I think you like her. Why else would you invite her? Besides spending that much time together had to have made you close." Koichi said.

" Following that logic you and Takuya like her as well. And its no secret JP does." Koji countered.

" So you're not denying?" Koichi raised a brow.

" No! Yes! I mean I am denying!" Koji said, flustered.

" Wow you're easily embarrassed." Koichi said. " You must really like her."

" She's a friend!" Koji protested.

" We'll see." Koichi grinned. " But for now brother your defense will stand."

" You never answered either. Do _you_ like her?" Koji snapped.

" Maybe I do maybe I don't. Jealous?" Koichi smiled. Koji glared as Koichi continued. "And don't worry about Takuya brother. It shall all be resolved soon for I the Great Koichi have a plan!" Koichi smiled.

Koji rolled his eyes. " Someone better tell that nurse to lay off the pills."

" Tsk Tsk!" Koichi shook his head. " Is that anyway for the boyfriend to behave?"

" I'm not… I…Koichi!" Koji growled.

" Hey guys. Got the food." Zoe said as she walked in, carrying the food in her hands. Grinning she handed it to Koichi. " Hope you like."

Koichi nodded. " Thanks Zoe. I will." With that he began to unwrap the snack.

" Hey Koji we should get going. It's almost four thirty and were meeting the rest at five right?"

Koji nodded. " Bye bro."

Koichi grinned. " Bye Koji. Bye Zoe. See you tomorrow!"

With that the two headed out of the room and only Koji called back " And no plans either!"

Koichi laughed and called back " No promises!"

" What do you mean no plans Koji? What's Koichi planning?" Zoe asked.

Koji sighed. " I don't know. I didn't ask. In any case he doesn't need to plan anything."

" Well I think its kinda funny." Zoe laughed.

" What? Why?"

" 'Cause." Zoe said " We are planning a party for him and it seems like he has some plan for us too! Its weird huh?"

Koji sighed glancing backward. " Yeah. It's weird alright."

After they got out of the hospital Koji stopped. Zoe turned to look at him. " What is it?"

" Do you know which way the park is?" He asked.

Zoe laughed. " Come on Koji don't tell me you've never been to the park!"

Koji was silent. Zoe gaped. " Your not serious are you?" She asked.

Koji nodded. " Well I never really had much of a reason to go you know?"

Zoe nodded slowly then grinned. " Well then we'll just have to get there early. You and I are going to play at the park!" With that she took of in a sprint to the left. Fighting laughter Koji followed. She couldn't be serious.

Sure enough though the two arrived at the park in ten minutes, panting but, indeed, early. Before them lay a spread of sandboxes, slides, monkey bars, swings and teeter-totters. Zoe grinned. " Just like I remember it."

Koji looked at all the stuff skeptically. " What are you supposed to do with this stuff? Is this really fun?" He looked at Zoe uncertainly.

Zoe smiled. " Course it is. Lets go swing." With that she took off and plopped down on one of the swings. Slightly bemused Koji followed and sat down on the swing beside her. After a moment of demonstrating Zoe managed to show Koji how to work the swing and soon the two swung back and forth easily.

Suddenly Zoe leaped off the swing at the highest point of the motion and flew through the air, landing in a crouch in the sand surrounding the swings. Laying back she laughed. " Not the same as being Kazemon but fun. Try it Koji!"

Koji however was a bit unsure about the whole thing but figured he'd give it a try. Just as Zoe had he took of at the high point of the swing and landed on his feet. Zoe clapped from where she lay on her back. " Perfect ten!" She smiled. Koji grinned.

After a few more go's at the swing the two went over to the slides. Koji needed explanation for this and slid down it easily. Laughing Zoe followed, narrowly missing hitting Koji who was still regaining his balance and when she pin wheeled her arms she took him down with her anyway.

Blushing Koji pulled himself up laughing as well. Zoe grinned and took the hand he offered her.

" Hey no fair, getting here early!" Takuya called running down the sidewalk toward them.

Zoe waved. " Hey Takuya!" Koji lifted a hand in greeting, still recovering from being pulled down on top of Zoe.

" Hey guys." Takuya said panting. " JP and Tommy here yet?"

" Nope." Zoe answered. " We got here about twenty minutes ago and we haven't seen them."

" Why were you so early?" Takuya asked.

" We were at the hospital and Koji told me he'd never been to the park before so we ran so I could show him how much fun it was." Zoe said.

Takuya gaped at Koji. " You've really never been here before?" He asked.

Koji glared.

Zoe sighed. " Never changes does it?"

Takuya and Koji ignored it and continued to glare then Takuya began to laugh and finally Koji followed. Zoe grinned. " Now that's more like it!"

" So you guys saw Koichi then?" Takuya asked.

Zoe nodded. " Yeah he's doing well. Or at least I think he is."

" Hi!"

" Hey!"

Two voices called out and the three spun about to see Tommy and JP running toward them. The three of them waved as the guys came to greet them and after a few hello's and high-fives Takuya began to explain the plan. They were all going to spend the night at his house and plan out what they wanted to do as well as get some of the decorations ready to take over to Koichi's the next morning. Koichi was scheduled to come home mid-afternoon.

The gang nodded. The plan seemed pretty simple. Happily chattering they followed Takuya to his house. After following him through the living room he swung open the door to his room, laughing nervously. " I sorta didn't really have much time to clean." He said.

The room was indeed pretty messy. Grimacing Zoe said " You don't expect us to sleep in here do you?" With a look of disgust she pulled a dirty sock out of the fish bowl, glancing at the startling motionless fish.

" Well I guess not. I mean I'm going to but…" He looked around. It was clear he hadn't really planned all that well.

" I'll stay with you Takuya!" Tommy said loyally. Takuya smiled but looked at JP and Koji and Zoe. Koji and Zoe were busy trying to figure out if the fish in the bowl was indeed alive or not and JP was looking sort of sick.

" Well two of you can sleep in the living room and ummm… well I don't really know… we only have two couches."

Zoe nodded her head. " If I'm staying I'm staying in your living room."

" Where the great Zoe goes I will be too!" JP said, raising his hand.

Zoe looked uncomfortable and said uncertainly. " I think maybe Koji better stay with me…"

Koji looked at her and shrugged. JP moaned.

" I've got it!" Takuya said pointing to JP. " I've got an old sleeping bag! You can sleep in the kitchen!"

Immediately Tommy, Zoe and Koji burst into laughter. JP looked indignant. " What?" Takuya asked, looking at them, " What is it?"

No one could stop laughing to tell him. JP sighed. " Fine. I'll stay in the kitchen."

Takuya clapped his hands together. " Good. Now that that's settled lets get planning!"



(One party plan later)

" Boy am I glad that's over!" Takuya let out a sigh and flopped down on the bed. Who knew Zoe was such a strict party planner!" He said.

Zoe rolled her eyes. " I'm not strict. I just don't think it's a party with just a couple two foot sandwiches and a banner!"

Koji laughed softly. Tommy grinned and JP nodded. " I agree with Zoe!" JP said.

" You always agree with Zoe." Takuya sighed.

" So what do we do now?" Koji asked.

" I don't know. I didn't plan on having Miss. Perfect here finish planning the party in an hour." Takuya smirked.

" Yet you're the one who said ' So we get a banner, two big sandwiches and were good.'" Zoe smirked back.

" So how about we play a game?" JP said.

Takuya shrugged. " Sure I guess but my video games can only have three people."

" No problem." Zoe said, sitting on the small chair near the door, the only thing besides the bed not completely covered. " Why don't we play truth or dare?"

" No way!" Takuya protested immediately. " That's a girls game!"

" Not when I add more choices!" Zoe smirked. " You can pick either truth, dare, double dare, face, fix, repeat, or mimic."

" What kind of choices are those!" Takuya protested. " And what do they even mean?!"

Zoe sighed. " Truth and Dare are duh's. Double Dare means you get two dares and have to pick. Face means you have to face your worst fear. Fix is where you remember something from the digital world and say what you wish you could have done differently then. Repeat means you have to repeat whatever the person says and do it even if they say something like 'Takuya will eat a sock'. Mimic means you have to act like someone or something else. Still think it's girly?" She challenged.

Takuya shifted uncomfortably. " Not so much. Fine. We can play."

"Sweet!" Zoe grinned. " I played this a few times in Italy and it was really fun. Well not the fix part of course but anyway…who wants to go first?"

" I will!" Tommy raised his hand in the air and waved it back and forth.

Zoe grinned. " Okay Tommy. Go ahead."

" Alright. Hmm…." Tommy said looking around at them all. " Okay…Umm…JP truth, dare, double dare, face, fix, repeat, or mimic?" He asked.

JP sat up straighter. " That's easy. I'll pick I'll pick double dare." He said bravely.

" Okay." Tommy said. " Which one will you do? Clean Takuya's whole room or eat a mayonnaise and ketchup sandwich?"

" WHAT?" JP yelled. " Tommy how could you?"

Takuya laughed. " Pick the first one! The first one!"

Zoe smiled but hid it. Both choices were horrible.

Koji tried not to smile. He pitied JP all of a sudden and made a mental note not to pick double dare unless he trusted the person doing the daring. There was no way he would do either of these.

" Fine." JP glared. " I'll eat the sandwich."

Takuya moaned. " Come on bud-eee! Be nice!"

Tommy smiled and led the way to the kitchen where he proceeded to make the sandwich. JP looked sick but finally ate the thing. " Don't puke JP!" Takuya warned on the way back to his room. He was still annoyed that JP hadn't cleaned his room for him.

Once they all were settled down JP scanned the room, trying to pick his victim. " Okay Takuya which one? Truth, dare, double dare, face, fix, repeat, or mimic?"

" Mimic." Takuya said lazily, tossing a ball up on the air and catching it.

" Alright mimic… Koji when we first came to the digital world." JP said.

Koji stiffened.

" Alright." Takuya said, getting up. " I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help. You'll just slow me down. Your on your own." Takuya said without much heart, clearly annoyed he hadn't gotten a more challenging mimic.

Koji sighed. Zoe turned to him then back to JP. " I think that was pretty rude JP. Koji's not like that any more that's all that matters." Zoe snapped, irritated about the whole thing.

" Huh?" JP said helplessly, confused that she was annoyed.

" Alrighty then!" Takuya said putting his hands behind his head. " I think its Zoe's go. So Zoe truth, dare, double dare, face, fix, repeat, or mimic?"

Zoe stared at Takuya for a moment. Any of the options were dangerous when it was with him. " Repeat." She said after a moment. It was either that or truth.

" Okay. You have to say…ummm …'I love you JP.'" Takuya said.

" NO WAY!" Zoe snapped immediately. JP looked as if he could start kissing Takuya's feet.

" Nope. You have to do it Zoe. Those are the rules." Takuya grinned.

" APPEAL!" Zoe snapped. " I APPEAL!"

" Appeal? What do you mean you appeal?" Takuya asked.

" I mean that if a dare or repeat or whatever is unfair you get one appeal." Zoe said.

" What? No way!" Takuya said.

" I think its fair." Koji said.

" Yeah." Tommy agreed.

" No its not!" JP said. " I didn't get to appeal!" He really didn't want Zoe to get out of this.

" Fine." Takuya sighed. " One appeal. But you can't change your choice."

" Fair." Zoe said, relived.

" Now then. You have to say ' I love you Koji.'" Takuya said.

Zoe opened and shut her mouth helplessly and turned to Koji. The poor boy blinked in shock. Zoe took a breath. " Fine." She said.

" Huh?" JP yelped. " Why?"

" Well I don't really have a choice do I?" Zoe said.

Takuya shook his head joyfully. " No. No you don't. Now do it." He said bouncing off the bed and walking over to stand by Koji, dragging Zoe by the arm. Tommy smiled and followed suit. JP sulked.

By now Zoe was blushing badly. Koji was looking like a fish out of water, as if he wanted to sink into the floor. " Go ahead Zoe." Takuya said gleefully.

Zoe glared before turning to Koji and whispering " Sorry." Koji nodded to tell her he knew it wasn't her choice.

" Well?" Takuya said.

" I love you Koji." Zoe said at last staring into Koji's midnight blue eyes. Tommy and Takuya cracked up. JP moaned.

Turning away Zoe went and sat back down, her face on fire. Koji glared at Takuya who was still laughing. " It's stupid to laugh at your own jokes you know." He said, annoyed.

" Your just mad cause you want her to love you!" Takuya laughed.

Zoe sat up. What?

Koji glared. " No I don't. You're as bad as-" He cut off. " You are such a child." He said at last.

Zoe rolled her eyes and after a moment more turned to Koji and said over Takuya's still going strong laughter " Koji truth, dare, double dare, face, fix, repeat, or mimic."

" Dare." Koji said.

Takuya was still laughing and Zoe glared at him but he wouldn't stop. She turned to Koji. " I dare you to smack Takuya as hard as you can." She said.

Takuya choked back another laugh as Koji's hand smack into the side of his face. " OUCH!" He yelped in pain.

Zoe grinned at Koji who was looking a little less annoyed by this point.

" Tommy." Koji said. "Truth, dare, double dare, face, fix, repeat, or mimic?"

" Fix." Tommy said. " I'd fix the fact that I cried so much. It must have annoyed you guys."

" So now that we've all gone do we have to go in order?" Takuya asked.

" I guess not." Zoe said, wondering what he was getting at.

" Great. Pick me Tommy." Takuya said.

" Alright. Takuya truth, dare, double dare, face, fix, repeat, or mimic?"

" Dare." Takuya said, eager to finish his turn.

" Stand on your head while you ask whoever's next." Tommy said.

Takuya nodded and turned upside down. " Zoe." He said. "Truth, dare, double dare, face, fix, repeat, or mimic."

" Truth." Zoe answered immediately.

Takuya looked rather peeved then brightened. " Okay Zoe if you had to marry one of us in this room who would it be? No divorce either." Takuya smirked, turning right side up to mark the end of his truth.

JP sat up immediately. Koji turned to look at Zoe. Tommy bit back a laugh. Takuya smirked. Zoe looked helpless. " What is this 'Pick on the Girl' day?" She asked.

Takuya shook his head. " Not an answer."

Zoe bit her lip. She'd already used her appeal. Hmm…she turned to look around then said. " Do I have to tell everyone or just you? Since you gave the truth you're the one who has to know before this can go on."

" Fine." Takuya sighed. " You can just tell me. Now decide."

" Hey! She should have to tell all of us!" JP snapped, excited now. Koji tried to act like he wasn't listening. Tommy was wide-eyed as Zoe leaned over to whisper in Takuya's ear.

" I KNEW IT!" Takuya screamed as Zoe drew away. She was bright red. " I WAS SO RIGHT!"

" You were not! Wait right about what? Anyway he's just the best of all of you!" Zoe snapped.

" WHO?" JP yelled excitedly.

" Sure he is!" Takuya chanted, ignoring JP. " Zoe and-" Takuya started to sing but Zoe slapped her hand over his mouth.

" Uh…Koji truth, dare, double dare, face, fix, repeat, or mimic?" Zoe asked quickly.

Takuya laughed from behind Zoe's hand then Zoe yelped. She held up her bitten finger with horror and glared at Takuya in shock. " You bit me!" She yelped, waving her finger in front of his face.

" You were killing me! I couldn't breath!" Takuya protested.

" You had enough air to laugh at me!" Zoe countered.

" Truth." Koji said.

" Um…oh yeah…besides your parents and your brother who do you love the most?" Zoe said the first thing that came to her mind.

" Appeal." Koji said.

Zoe looked at him for a moment. " 'kay. " She said. " How many girls have you liked?" Zoe said at last.

" Like like?" Koji asked.

Zoe nodded. " Yeah. Like like."

Koji thought or a moment. " One. Maybe." He said at last.

" One?" Takuya said, shocked. " That's it? What's wrong with you?"

Koji shrugged. " JP truth, dare, double dare, face, fix, repeat, or mimic?"

" Truth." JP said.

" If you found a candy bar on the ground with only one bite taken out of it would you eat it?"

" Ewww…" Zoe giggled.

" Of course no-…" JP sighed. " Yeah."

" Sick JP!" Tommy laughed.

Zoe grimaced. Koji rolled his eyes. Takuya laughed.

" So Takuya…" JP winked. "Truth, dare, double dare, face, fix, repeat, or mimic?"

" What was the wink for?" Takuya asked. Then it dawned. " Truth!" He said " Truth, truth, truth." Zoe suddenly had a bad feeling.

" Okay tell us all what Zoe said." JP said happily.

Takuya grinned like a cat that just ate a three-pound bird. " Zoe said…" He made a little drum roll sound.

" Hey! This isn't fair!" Zoe protested.

" It sort of is. You can't refuse a truth." Tommy said apologetically then turned to Takuya to watch the big reveal. " Traitor…" Zoe muttered. Only Koji seemed unfazed.

" Zoe said Koji." Takuya grinned.

JP fell to the ground in misery. Tommy gaped at Zoe.


	2. Party Planning

Wow its been so long since I worked on this story! **looks sheepish.** Well I did it all in one night so if its not up to par no need to kill me. It will get better. And I really want to thank all my wonderful reviewers! I'm so lucky to have you all like my story. Thanks so so much and I'll keep writing if my public demands it **feels very special** Also I'm sorry that the characters have lost some of their canon-ness. The sort of got away from me so don't kill me. Some of them are the same though.

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or digimon no matter how much I wish I did.

Zoe buried her head in her hands. " You suck." She murmured darkly at Takuya. She couldn't look at Koji.

At that moment everyone's favorite bandana boy was in fact staring at Zoe in shock. He hadn't even thought she tolerated him all that well. Then again the choices were pretty weak and it was just a stupid game after all. Besides he could understand if she liked him more then Takuya. Tommy was too young for her anyway and JP was…JP. But he was still startled and even a bit…was he happy? Koji shook his head and wrote it off as male pride. Still…

" So Tommy truth, dare, double dare, face, fix, repeat, or mimic?" Takuya said happily, oblivious.

Zoe threw up her hands and spun the glare at Takuya, still not looking at Koji. "I'm quitting." She said.

" Zoe!" JP moaned.

" Why?" Tommy asked.

" You don't have to quit." Koji said, staring at the ceiling. Zoe blushed darker, still not turning to him.

" I just don't want to play anymore! Isn't there something else we can do?" She asked.

" Sure!" Takuya said, glowing all of a sudden. " I have this new movie. It's called Stryker's Revenge. It's an action flick. Wanna watch?" He asked.

" You couldn't have thought of that before?" Zoe asked.

Takuya blushed. " Well yeah I did sorta forget…"

" Sure but can we eat first? I haven't had food since breakfast. I should have gotten something from the vending machine at the hospital." Zoe said with a sigh.

" 'Kay." Takuya said springing up from the bed. " I think mom has a frozen pizza in the fridge. I can put it in the oven while we watch some of the movie. Everyone like pepperoni?"

(For reference I am fully aware that Japanese people don't eat jell-o or pizza or ice cream on a regular basis…or who knows they might. That's why I'm putting this in here. I have no clue what they eat and wouldn't want to insult them culturally by making them eat a scared animal or whatever so for my sake please just pretend they are normal people in America. Not to say the Japanese aren't normal but… sighjust ignore it…)

" I do!" JP said, excited to get to eat soon.

" Me too!" Zoe said happily.

" It's fine." Koji said noncommittally.

" I like mushrooms better but pepperoni is good." Tommy said.

Zoe made a face. " You like mushrooms? Sick."

" Course I do they're the best!" Tommy said.

The group followed Takuya out of his room and to the kitchen. True to his word they found the frozen pizza buried under a mountain of ice cream boxes. JP covertly grabbed one when no one was looking and probably would have eaten it himself had Takuya not noticed it as he was walking to find his mom to be sure they could use the oven. As it was he made JP share and Zoe, Tommy, Koji and JP all made it into the living room and sat down. Zoe claimed the loveseat and laid back. Koji and JP sat down on the larger couch.

JP immediately dug into some of the chocolate ice cream. Tommy looked around for a moment then had Zoe hold his ice cream while he drug a beanbag out from the hall closet and sat down in front of the TV. Then he proceeded to use his spoon to try and write his name in the ice cream. Luckily he was short and they all could see over his head.

Soon enough Takuya was back with his own bowl of ice cream in hand. " The pizza's in the oven. It will probably take about twenty minutes." He said flopping down on the couch in between JP and Koji.

Zoe took a bite of her ice cream then motioned toward the black screen. " Aren't you going to put it in?"

Takuya looked up from his ice cream, which he had been shoveling into his mouth in large bites. Everyone was peering at him with some amusement and he laughed. " Oh yeah!" With that he sat the ice cream down on Koji's lap and stood up, heading for his room. The bandana boy just peered at the ice cream, his face blank. Zoe fought a laugh.

JP groaned out loud, breaking the silence.

" What is it?" Tommy asked in between bites.

JP moaned again. " I finished mine already!" He looked mournfully at the empty bowl in his hands. " Think Takuya will let me get more?" He asked hopefully.

Zoe swallowed her bite of ice cream and shook her head. " No I don't think so JP. We already finished almost the whole box."

JP groaned and stuck his spoon into Takuya's ice cream which still sat on Koji's lap. Tommy laughed. Zoe shook her head as he scooped as much as he could on the spoon.

It was only the footsteps coming from the hall that stopped him and he hurriedly shoved it in his mouth. Seconds later Takuya emerged holding a DVD in the air triumphantly. " It was under the bed!" He laughed. " Should have looked the first." He sighed.

Zoe shook her head again. " I'm surprised you can find anything in that room. And why was it under the bed?"

Takuya shrugged. " Why was the case for it in the fish tank? The world is a mysterious place. I've learned not to question it." He said, sliding the disc into the player.

Zoe turned to Koji, eyes shining with confusion as she mouthed the words ' fish tank?' Koji shrugged and bit back a laugh.

" Ugh!" JP yelped.

" What is it now?" Zoe sighed.

JP's eyes were wide and he coughed as he tried to say "Brain freeze!" They later learned he'd swallowed the ice cream so fast he'd gotten the worst case of brain freeze he'd ever had.

However all were oblivious to the fact for the moment and Takuya just said whatever and flopped back down grabbing his ice cream from Koji in one swift move.

Everyone fell silent as the movie started. It was only ten minutes into the movie when the buzzer went off on the oven. Everyone sat up immediately as Takuya paused the movie and rushed to the kitchen.

As the pizza was being sliced Zoe turned to Takuya. " So why is the girl running from the cape guy?"

Takuya sighed exasperatedly. " _Because," _He stressed as if it were a stupid question " She got him put in jail twenty years ago for killing his daughter who was actually her half sister but she never knew that. But he didn't actually do it. It was really her boyfriend who left her right after the cape guy got jailed. Jeez Zoe don't you know anything?" He sighed, turning back to the pizza.

Koji and Tommy laughed as Zoe rolled her eyes and mouthed 'weirdo'. JP meanwhile helped himself to another bowl of ice cream.

Five more minutes later they were all sitting again and eating the pizza watching a movie that no one but Takuya understood. It was little over half an hour into the movie that Tommy fell asleep. Zoe followed nearly immediately after and then after yet another half hour JP did as well. Most likely a result of all the food.

As soon as he noticed Koji shook his head and turned to Takuya. " Everyone's asleep. Maybe we should get some rest?" He suggested somewhat sarcastically.

Takuya jumped and turned away from the screen to look at the others. He shook his head. "They were weak."

" Takuya we need to sleep." Koji pressed. " You can make us watch complex movies some other time. Remember we have a party to plan tomorrow."

Takuya sighed. " I guess." He turned the TV off with the remote and the room went dark. " I'm going to my room." With that he shuffled back the hall in an almost zombie like manner.

" And he would have watched the whole thing too…" Koji muttered as he tried to get comfortable on the couch. Soon he too was asleep and the house fell quiet.



" Up and at-'em! We got a party to plan baby!" Takuya said in his odd way as he chucked a pillow at the sleeping Koji.

" Huh?" Koji blinked wearily as the pillow made contacted.

" Time to get movin Tommy!" Takuya said shaking the young boy.

" Moving where?" Tommy moaned as he rolled, falling off his beanbag in the process.

" Come on Zoe! Time to get up." Takuya ordered like a drill sergeant.

" Where's JP?" Tommy asked.

Takuya waved a hand noncommittally, " He was up as soon as he smelled Mom cooking breakfast." He said but he was looking at the still sleeping Zoe irritably.

" Zoe! UP!" He barked.

The blond girl slept on.

Takuya sighed. " Get her up Koji. I'm going to get some bacon before JP eats it all." He said, sprinting off toward the kitchen yelling. "Don't eat all the bacon! Save me some!"

Tommy shrugged at Koji helplessly and followed Takuya. Koji wondered how this was just decided without his input. However he decided to do it anyway. Takuya would just try and send him back if he refused anyway and he would rather avoid that argument.

With sleep-blurred eyes he stood up and walked toward the love seat and peered down at the girl. " Zoe time to get up." He said.

The girl didn't stir.

" Zoe?" He said again. No response.

He could hear the others in the kitchen talking about her.

" Where's Zoe?" JP was asking.

" She decided to pull a Sleeping Beauty on us. Koji is waking her up." Takuya replied, louder then he needed to, Koji thought.

Koji sighed and tuned out looking down at the sleeping girl. " Zoe." He tried again. Again he got no response.

Placing his hand on her shoulder he called gently but firmly. " Zoe wake up!"

" Mmmm…" Zoe moaned and rolled over mumbling in her sleep.

Koji sighed. Great. She was never this hard to wake up in the digital world! This time he shook her gently in addition to calling to her. " Zoe, seriously you have to wake up!" He called louder.

Zoe moaned and murmured into the loveseat. "Ko-" However whatever she'd been saying was cut off as she rolled off the loveseat all together and was jolted awake.

" Ow! What's with tha-…Koji?" Zoe looked up from the floor and peered at the boy as if she couldn't quite believe it.

Koji held up his hands. " I didn't do that. You rolled off yourself. I was just trying to wake you up."

Zoe nodded after a moment and sighed. " 'Kay I believe you. I used to roll of my bed all the time when I was kid. Guess I still do."

Koji smiled and held out his hand.

Blinking she took it and he pulled her up, barely steadying her before she fell into him. She looked at him again as he let go of her hand.

" What is it?" He asked as they walked toward the kitchen.

" Nothing." Zoe shook her head.

" Alright I guess." Koji said at last, it was against his nature to really press people like that.

Zoe was silent for a moment and finally said. " I was just surprised is all."

" About what?" Koji felt it was okay to ask now that she'd offered up the information. However before she could tell him they were in the kitchen and staring in shock at the sight before them.

Takuya and JP were rolling on the floor, fighting fiercely. Tommy blinked in an almost scared way. " Guys! Stop it!" Zoe yelled, stepping between them.

" It's mine!" Takuya yelled.

" No it's mine! I had it first!" JP yelled back.

" STOP!" Zoe yelled again separating them and attempting to hold them back.

" What's going on in here?" A tall woman with short dark brown hair, dark eyes and a forceful voice asked, stepping out of one of the other bedrooms.

" N-N-Nothing Mom…" Takuya stuttered, stepping back and looking innocent. JP looked confused but stopped fighting Zoe in attempt to get at Takuya. Zoe sighed in relief. Tommy took a deep breath and rubbed at his eyes. Koji looked a bit startled as well.

"Good." Takuya's Mom said. " Keep it that way. And keep the noise down or there will be no more sleepover for the rest of the summer." She threatened looking at Takuya.

All was silent for a moment until Zoe broke the silence. " I like your mom." She laughed. " I could never get you to behave in the digital world. Now what was going on?" She asked.

All at once Tommy, JP and Takuya began speaking. Their words mixed in a way that made it impossible to understand them.

" Hey!" Zoe yelled, causing them to quiet. Then she looked at Tommy. " What happened?" She asked.

Tommy took a breath. " JP had grabbed a piece of bacon and Takuya saw it was the last one and he said he should get it. Then all of sudden they started fighting." He said.

Zoe gaped. " Bacon?" She asked disbelief on her features. " Of all the stupid…all of that over a piece of bacon?"

" The last piece of bacon!" JP and Takuya protested at the same time and glared at each other.

Koji sighed and walked over to the table and picked up the bacon. Then he split it in half and glared at them. " Was that so hard?" He asked.

" That half is bigger!" Takuya protested.

Koji sighed and bit into one of the pieces causing an instant protest from the two boys as he looked at Tommy. " Did you get any bacon before this?" He asked.

Tommy shook his head. " No," He cast a glance at JP and Takuya. "but I don't want any."

Koji shrugged and tossed the other piece to Zoe who caught it easily and bit into it.

Doom seemed to descend upon Takuya and JP as they sat down to eat the eggs on the table. All of them ate in silence until at last Zoe set her fork down with a clang. " Seriously guys, bacon? How do you plan on throwing a party when you can't share even the simplest thing?"

" Will there be bacon at the party?" JP asked.

Zoe leveled her gaze on him. " No."

" Then we'll be fine." JP chirped almost brightly as Takuya muttered " Easy for you to say, you ate it all…"  
Zoe sighed. " Hopeless." JP at least had the decency to look insulted.

As soon as they were all done they set out for the store to get the supplies they needed. As soon as they were there Zoe sent Tommy in search of plates, cups and napkins. JP was sent to get a banner. Takuya was told to get the balloons and Koji and Zoe were working together to get the food. Zoe knew she couldn't carry what she needed by herself and was trying to avoid Takuya and JP after the bacon incident.

As they walked through the frozen foods Zoe stopped in front of the cakes and asked " What kind of theme do you think your brother would like?"

Koji shrugged. " I wish I knew."

Zoe glanced over the selections, her gaze passed over one with rainbows then one with trucks till it landed on an ice cream cake with chocolate and vanilla icing that formed the symbol for yin and yang. " I like that one. What do you think?"

Koji peered through the foggy glass. " I like it."

" Good!" Zoe grinned and opened up the door and handed the cake to Koji. Koji shivered but held it anyway.

Ten minutes later Zoe was carrying a shopping basket filled with pop and chips and other snacks. Koji had managed to locate a basket for the ice cream cake as well and he was rubbing his chilled arms when they met up with the others. All had successfully managed to get their items though Tommy had had to jump to reach the cups he needed.

When they got to the register they all pooled there money and found they had just enough for the purchases. As they walked Tommy asked what time it was. Everyone looked about but there wasn't a watch in sight. With that they all sprinted for the house, none of the wanting to be late. Koichi's mother wasn't home as she had to go pick up Koichi and sign some papers. However she'd left the house unlocked for them.

As quickly as they could they began setting up. Zoe placed the food out and put the cake in the fridge. Tommy and Takuya blew up the balloons. Koji was writing ' Welcome Home Koichi' on the banner and JP was helping set the table.

With all of their efforts they finished fifteen minutes before Koichi was scheduled to come home. Takuya decided to raid Koichi's CD collection and put a few discs aside for the party.

( I see Koichi as more of a lite rock type of kid and my idea of lite rock might be different then yours. So that's what kind of music it will be, lite rock. Well mostly! Heh. You'll see. Actually that CD was his moms. Opps foreshadowing **doom** You'll have to read the next chapter! )

They all looked at each other, now unsure. " How about we hide? After all it is a surprise party." Tommy said.

" Good idea!" Takuya said. " But we have to hide in the living room so we can jump out when he comes through the door. "

Everyone nodded and began searching for their hiding spot. JP hid behind the couch and Tommy ducked behind the TV. Takuya and Koji and Zoe looked around and found no other spots.

" Crap!" Takuya sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

" Hey look!" Zoe said.

The two boys looked toward where she pointed. The door to a coat closet stared back at them.

" Think we can all fit?" Koji asked.

Zoe shrugged as she opened the door. The closet was roomier then she'd first thought but not by much. Wiggling she scrunched herself into the left corner. Koji followed and tried to make himself as small as possible. Takuya looked wary but followed anyway. However his presence was too much. There was no way they'd all fit.

Takuya backed out. " Sorry guys. Hey guess I'll just get JP to move some and hope it works." He sighed and then grinned. " We'll whistle when you need to get ready and pop out when you here the door. Now be good! Don't try to take advantage of the delicate flower Koji!" He laughed as he shut the door on them. Koji glared and tried to unclench his fists. Zoe was muttering darkly under her breath though she was grateful the dark hid her blush.

They could vaguely hear Takuya and JP arguing outside the door. Koji and Zoe tried to distance themselves but the closet prevented them movement and they ended up pressed together side-to-side and shoulder-to-shoulder. The two were silent.

" So what was it?" Koji asked at last, feeling that the silence was worse then speaking. Takuya was so going to pay.

" What was what?" Zoe asked, relived to be speaking but trying not to show it.

" Earlier you said you were surprised. What was that about?" Koji asked.

" Oh…" Zoe said softly. " It was important. It was just that, well, remember when we were back in the digital world? We were in Breezy Village and you'd de-digivolved. I was trying to help you but you just got up anyway. I just…well I guess I was just surprised that now you were willing to help me up." Zoe said at last. " Saying it now it just seems silly." She tried to force a laugh.

Koji was silent. _So that was it? She remembered that from so long ago? Man, come to think of it that was pretty rude. I wonder though, when did it change? At what point did it start becoming okay for me to help her up? I can't really remember. I guess I sort of take it for granted now that I'll have friends._ It was only then that he realized his silence must seem rude. " No. It's not really silly. I guess I can see how it would surprise you." He said, figuring it to be the only thing to say at that point.

Now it was Zoe's turn to be silent. At last she decided that conversation was over and decided to move to a safer topic. " So when did you fall asleep?"

Koji shrugged causing his hand to brush Zoe's and he stopped mid-motion. He'd have to remember it was cramped and the best way to not touch was not to move. However it didn't stop the light blush that spread over his features. " A while after you. I had to make Takuya sleep. He really liked that movie."

Zoe snorted. " I didn't get it at all!"

Koji laughed. " Neither did I. So what type of movies do you like?

Zoe thought. " I don't really know if I like a type."

Koji nodded. " Yeah. I don't really like a type either I guess. Favorite movie then."

Zoe had to think for a moment then said " I like lots and my favorite changes. Right now my favorite is One More Day."

Koji blinked. " I don't think I've ever seen that before."

Zoe nodded. " I didn't think you would. It's sort of a chick flick. It was the last movie I watched before the digital world. So what's your favorite Koji?"

" Hmm. I don't know if I have one I don't watch many movies."

" Why not?" Zoe asked. " Most people like movies." She teased.

" I do!" Koji protested. " I-" However he was cut off by one long, piercing whistle.

" Their here!" Zoe whispered excitedly and she and Koji pushed toward the door and laid their ears against it. It seemed forever until they heard the lock click and the door began to swing open. Koji twisted the knob hurriedly as he and Zoe yelled " Surpr-" However they were cut off by the fall.

Koji hadn't realized how much weight they'd been putting on the door and as a result when he'd opened it they both fell. Koji had ended up on the bottom with Zoe on his chest. Because f them the others had stood up and were staring after them.

Zoe blinked in shock and lifted her head from Koji's shirt and turned toward the doorway just as Koji turned his head to look as well.

There in the doorway was Koichi and his mother. The poor woman held the keys and blinked. Koichi looked around eyes wide, as if unsure what should be the most surprising to him. Then his eyes rested on Zoe and Koji and he immediately erupted into loud laughter.

" Surprise…" Takuya said weakly, stifling giggles of his own.

JP was looking outraged. " Great!" He snapped. " Just great! Now I'm the only one who hasn't fallen with Zoe!" He said, referring to the time in the digital world when Takuya had fallen with her.

Koichi laughed again. " I'm defiantly surprised! You guys went through all this trouble just for my coming home?"

Tommy nodded proudly and blew on the noisemaker in his hand. " Yep!"

Zoe looked down at Koji and realized she was still lying on top of him. His dark blue orbs stared steadily back at her as a dark blush spread over her. She noticed a light pink on Koji's face as well. Immediately she scrambled to her feet and gave Koji her hand, which he took and she pulled him up.

" Are you kids okay?" Koichi's mom asked, worriedly.

" Were fine." Zoe and Koji answered as one earning another laugh from Koichi.

" Alright then. I'm going to go cut the cake. Have fun Koichi." Koichi's mom called back as she hung her coat in the offending closet and headed for the kitchen.

" Welcome home Koichi!" Takuya said, grinning.

" Yeah! Were all glad your okay!" Zoe grinned, pleased to see her friend healthy.

" Good to have you back bro." Koji grinned, hands in his pockets.

" I'm not sure what to say." Koichi smiled. " But thanks guys."

" Alright enough of the mushy stuff!" Takuya announced. " Lets party!" With that he headed over to the stereo and turned on the CD he put in. Immediately the song called Dirty Little Secret by the All American Rejects blasted from it. Takuya yelped and turned the volume down.

Koichi laughed. " You stole my CD's?"

Takuya laughed as well. " No. Besides we prefer the term ' permanently borrowed' thanks!"

Zoe looked at Koji. " I didn't know your brother liked this band. Doesn't seem to fit him."

Koji shrugged. " I didn't either." He walked toward his brother. " You sure have a weird taste in music brother." He laughed.

Tommy had started to dance in that crazy little kid way and JP was trying to look cool, leaning against the wall. Takuya poked his head out of the kitchen. " Guys! The cake is ready! And it looks great!" He laughed as he ran back toward the table.

" Awesome!" Tommy said as he headed after him. JP tried to maintain cool indifference but when he heard Takuya's loud chewing the façade evaporated and he ran yelling at them to not hog it all.

Zoe sighed. " I better go make sure they don't kill each other. _Again._ Don't be too long 'kay?" She called back as she jogged to the kitchen.

Koij made a move to follow her but Koichi grabbed his wrist and held him back. " What is it?" Koji asked.

Koichi grinned. " Did you think about what I said?"

" What you…" Koji muttered softly then glared. " No I didn't. There's no truth there."

Koichi sighed. " Then I have no choice but to initiate Plan A. Besides what have you got to lose. I do this you gain a girlfriend if she likes you and things stay the same if she doesn't."

" _She doesn't_ and no plans. It's just cruel _when I don't like her_." Koji retorted.

Koichi shook his head. " Me thinks he doth protest too much."

Koji glared " What does that even mean?"

Koichi laughed. " Means you're either lying or oblivious. So did you enjoy your time in that closet?"

Koji glowered. " Don't make me send you right back to that hospital."

Koichi shook his head in an offended manner. " Why Brother your words wound. You know some people think it's rude to threaten the life of the guest of honor but whatever."

Koji sighed. " Fine. Just leave this alone. There's nothing for you to investigate or whatever it is you plan to do."

Koichi grinned. " Oh but there is."

Koji was about to protest when Zoe peered around the corner. " Guys? You coming."

" Of course!" Koichi smiled gently as he headed for the kitchen.

Koji followed at his side and murmured under his breath. " Are you sure you didn't get mixed up with one of my other twins that was supposed to be here? The nice one maybe?"

Koichi grinned. " Silly little brother. This is kinder then you know."

Cliffy!!

Authors Note- Hey guys! Yep. Once again my over-long chapter is at an end. Don't worry. If I get the response I did last time with this chapter then the party chapter will be up soon. Sorry if you were expecting more and I'm also sorry if this wasn't up to your standards. I will try to do better and any reviewers new and old are welcome. Over and out for now.

Story Note- None of the movies named in here are real so don't worry or look for them cause you won't find them. However if I accidentally stole a movie name I apologize. So not done on purpose. Hehe. Anyway no one would be able to understand SR ( Stryker's Revenge). The one thing Takuya never mentioned was the fact that it was the sequel to a movie called Killer Stryke's.

Poll- I was just wondering when/if you all review you could tell me your favorite Digimon couple. I was just thinking of starting another fan fic so I figured I'd ask your opinions. When you vote just add it to the bottom of the review. You don't have to do this but I'd appreciate it.

KojiXZoe

TakuyaXZoe

KoichiXZoe

JPXZoe

Thanks! Bye!


End file.
